Stars of the Moon
by V Lynne
Summary: From the book's world to the real world a young girl has to travel back to find her past which has been set with Tamahome's and Hotohori's in a huge plot filled with twists


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with Fushigi Yuugi. Only the characters I create do I have any control over and even that is limited! ( AN: This will be a very plot filled story with lots of twists and turns. The rating will be from R-NC 17 so anyone not old enough should not read it. I do not take responsibility for others actions!  
  
Stars of the Moon: A Legend Prologue: The History  
  
Written by: V Lynne  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Long before the final two priestesses entered the world of 'The Universe of the Four Gods' there was another legend coming to pass. An old legend, a frightening legend, a legend told in the darkness of the night for it was so feared to talk about it in daylight. That legend came to pass fifteen years before the priestesses of Suzaku and Seiryuu entered that world and nothing was ever the same again.  
  
The History  
  
The land of Sailo was a golden land, a prosperous land of life. Not a single person from peasant to Emperor had an existence that was not worth living. Sailo was saved over eighty years before by the great Priestess of Byakko, which granted the land peace from the invading enemy of the eastern land of Kutou. It was said that with the Priestess's summoning of the Beast God Byakko and saving the land from despair and ravishment that she went back to her world. To say that she had been of another world rather than land was indeed the truth for Suzuno Oosugi was from Japan, a reality some hundreds years older than the Ancient China that she came to call home for the months she lived in Sailo. Most people forgot all about the legend by the time the new Emperor, Zhuang, took the throne and took a beautiful young Empress by the name of Mayumi Yagami. They forgot about the existence of other worlds as it was forgotten about the mysterious way the Empress came to be, as she, like the Priestess, came from another world.  
  
The Empress was loved, as was the Emperor, who came to the throne chosen over his elder brother, Dinh. When the Mayumi had first arrived she fell in love with Zhuang and Dinh. Knowing that she could not have both she made her commitment to Zhuang, who she loved more. Dinh was jealous of this and left the Sailo Empire soon after due to his being cast aside, once again, in favor of his younger brother.  
  
Unlike the Priestess, Mayumi came from a family divided and her disappearance from the 'real world' went un-noticed for some time. Her parents had divorced and her older brother had moved to the United States leaving her to be ignored by her very wealthy parents, who chose lovers and traveling over their teenage daughter. So she became content and accepted her life in Sailo, as the book that had brought her to Sailo did not exist in this world, the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho had been consumed in the ceremony to summon Byakko years earlier. Mayumi had no wish to leave Sailo.  
  
At the birth of the heir to the throne, Satoru, the Empress knew her life was here, to raise her son and teach him not only of this world but the existence of hers as well. Zhuang adored his wife and knew that how ever odd it seemed the stories she would tell their young son it was truth to her and let it be. The Palace accepted the oddities of their Empress some time ago and it after a time seemed the normal actions to see her practicing 'kick-boxing' and humming some tune that only she knew the words to. Unfortunately for the couple all was not as serene as it seemed as two years after the birth of their first son, the expected arrival of the second arose great suspicion over the Palace. The time at hand called for the birth of a daughter, a female born to the family that had not had one for over three hundred years, in which would cause the Legend to pass.  
  
In the bedchamber of the Empress, the long smooth raven-locks cascaded around her sweat covered exhausted figure as she and the healer worked to bring the newest edition to the Royal Family into the world. Mayumi lay on white sheets, her legs spread apart and the agony of pain on her face as she pushed, her screams echoed in the spacious white-gold décor room until the Emperor, pacing outside the doors could stand it no longer and slide the door away to run to his Empress's side. Holding her hand in his, he pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead as his counselors entered the room behind him and stood watching and waiting for the arrival of another heir.  
  
Finally the wait was over as with the last push, the newest edition arrived and was quickly wrapped in white silk cloth by a waiting attendant. Eyes moved from the newborn laying noisily in the attendant's arms to the astonished look on the white-haired old healer who glanced up to the Emperor with the words of the child's sex on the tip of his tongue.  
  
"Well?" Zhuang asked, smoothing back Mayumi's form to a more comfortable position on the bed while handmaidens started removing the birth-sheets so that once again the Empress laid on satin.  
  
"You have a ." the Healer's words froze before he made himself speak, "daughter, sire."  
  
Gasps came from around the now crowded room and Mayumi only saw her husband's face change to one of shock to know there was something wrong with this.  
  
"Zhuang, what is it?" Mayumi asked concerned, sitting up against the pile of pillows lined at her back.  
  
His blue-violet eyes glanced to her and then to the quieting baby being placed securely in her arms.  
  
"Sire, surely not after all this time." one of the counselor's began only to be cut off by a fiercely protective glare directed from the Emperor.  
  
"I want some time with my wife." Came Zhuang's demanding voice, his eyes flashing at them with determination to have his will done.  
  
One by one the crowded room emptied and the three Royals were the only ones left in the room. Zhuang ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair, closing his eyes as he sat on the edge of the massive canopy bed next to his wife. Suddenly he opened his eyes to see his wife reaching out with her unoccupied hand to touch his face gently. He leaned into her touch; it was always soothing to whatever temperament he was in, and saw her other hand resting on the child's body as her arm cradled it to her.  
  
"Whatever it is you must tell me," Mayumi insisted softly, smiling at him.  
  
Zhuang cast a look at the sleeping child nestled to Mayumi's right breast and sighed.  
  
"One of the legends that we have foretells of a female child, born of royal blood, that will destroy our world for her own personal gain." Zhuang simplified the gory tell knowing that now was not the time to go into it.  
  
Mayumi was taken aback by this and her troubled gray eyes told Zhuang as did the tightening of her arm around their newborn daughter that she would not believe that the girl was the prophecy.  
  
"You see my family line hasn't produced a female child in over three hundred years, the same amount of time as when we first learned of the Legend. Konan and Hokkan have been ruled out as both have had females in their line every generation but ours and Kutou." he paused, taking her hand from his cheek and bringing it to his lips to press a kiss into her palm before continuing, "Kutou had a Princess two generations ago, that although that country is always concurring that girl had no part in it. So you see that now all eyes turn to us," Zhuang finished warily.  
  
"But surely no one actually believes that just because we have a daughter she will become this prophecy," Mayumi exclaimed, leaning over lightly, "it doesn't make sense."  
  
"Another thing," Zhuang moved closer and lifted the baby from Mayumi, who stiffened in mild protest, as he pulled back the blanket from the child's head, "is that she will not look like she belongs here, in our world," he smoothed back the springing light blond hair that crowned the child's head, "and have the mark of the moon." Mayumi shook her head in denial but watched in open anguish as Zhuang pulled the rest of the silk birth blanket from the tiny pink figure to reveal the baby's naked body, unmarred. Although both took a relieved breath Zhuang knew that just because she didn't bare the mark now did not mean she did not receive it later.  
  
"Zhuang," Mayumi asked watching him enfold the blanket once again around the baby and hold her as if she were fragile as glass to him, "do you suppose because I am not from here," Mayumi whispered, "that they worried about this from the beginning?"  
  
Zhuang only shook his head. Again holding back information from his beloved wife of all the doubts and trials he had been forced to overcome to make sure Mayumi had been allowed to be his wife, as he had told the counselors at the time he would never accept another.  
  
"Maybe we worrying over nothing, Mayumi, but we need to be careful," Zhuang stated before re-handing the baby back over to her and standing, "now I will proclaim our daughter's birth so that the country as well as ourselves can rejoice."  
  
Mayumi nodded before accepting a loving kiss on her lips before he departed. The Empress laid in bed all the while worried over the fate of her little daughter, now sleeping peacefully in her arms.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Satoru, the young crown Prince of Sailo, stood straight to all of his four- year-old form and eyed the crowd gathered around the Palace stone gate. The wall he stood on acted like a barrier so should they ever be attacked it would the intruders would never get beyond the wall that stood over forty feet tall and ten feet wide for over a space of 400 acres around. The young boy was gathered with his family to state the proclamation of the alliance between the land of the South, Konan, and their land of Sailo.  
  
Satoru kicked at the stone walk, his parents coming closer dressed in bright finery with his little sister, Kamaria, holding onto his mother's bejeweled right hand. Sighing over how unfair it was he wanted to go play with Akihito, his best friend. Instead he had to be awed over as they got to the middle of the wall that overlooked the city, a white canopy created to keep them out of the heat of the day while his father gave a speech about Konan.  
  
"Prince Satoru," one of the male attendants said coming from behind his parents scolding him, "you mustn't kick at the stones. You will get dirty."  
  
"It's alright," Mayumi stepped in, winking at her small son who grinned back at her, "Satoru just wants to go play with Akihito and will," Mayumi promised, "once we are done."  
  
The attendant accepted the Empress's words but cast a hopeless look at the dirt already outlining the Prince's silk robe and took himself off to finish preparations on the feast for that night.  
  
Zhuang watched the interaction between his wife and son, knowing how very much the boy adored his mother and then glanced at the honey-blond head of his two-year-old daughter and saw her holding onto Mayumi's clothes before Mayumi picked her up and kissed the top of the girl's head. Satoru just stood by Zhuang as the crowd settled down and the Emperor began to speak.  
  
"Loyal citizens to Sailo, I bring you good news! As our peaceful alliance with all other countries now, I have now allied ourselves even further with one of them. As you know, Konan has been asking us for sometime to bring our two countries closer and now," Zhuang glanced to his wife, "I have signed an agreement that on Princess Kamaria's sixteen birthday she will wed the crown Prince of Konan. To this we hope to bring our countries closer and make our bond stronger for all our people!"  
  
Cheers rose out of the crowd at the very exciting news of this event but Kamaria just heard her name without understanding why it was so important. Satoru saw his little sister cling to their mother before urging to be let down and Mayumi set Kamaria on her slipper clad feet.  
  
"Mother, can I go?" Satoru asked, seeing Kamaria watching him with a small smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, Satoru," Mayumi said to the boy already making his way down the long wall to the steps that led down to the Palace grounds, before realizing that Kamaria had followed him and she only shook her head before following her mischievous daughter. Kamaria idolized her older brother and ever since she learned to walk followed him everywhere, which became a constant worry to most of the Palace that with Satoru's playing the young Princess might be hurt but she never was. If Kamaria fell she only was down for a second before she was up and after Satoru again.  
  
Zhuang went with Mayumi down to the steps and hoisted Kamaria up before she could walk down, the little girl giggling as Zhuang rubbed their noses together and kissed her forehead softly scolding her on following her brother. Mayumi observed the two with amusement before she saw Kamaria whisper into Zhuang's ear and he put her down to let her chase after Satoru, now playing with the purple-black haired three-year-old Akihito across the grass courtyard.  
  
"What did she say?" Mayumi wondered, taking Zhuang's arm as he put it firmly around her back.  
  
"That she wouldn't go far and just wanted to play."  
  
"And you of course let her," Mayumi mused.  
  
"I couldn't very well say no, could I? She keeps Satoru out of more trouble than any attendant or we could."  
  
"Most of the time she's the one causing trouble," Mayumi pointed out that at that moment Kamaria had grabbed the back of Satoru's gold robe and was tugging him down until he landed on his butt in the soft mud created by last night's rain. Zhuang chuckled as Kamaria gave a sweet innocent smile and went running after Akihito.  
  
"What can I say? The girl is a free spirit."  
  
"Do you think Konan will accept her," Mayumi worried, "they are more dominant and I dislike not letting her chose her husband herself. What if she doesn't love the boy?"  
  
Zhuang put a finger to his wife's mouth, her gray eyes filled with maternal concern.  
  
"He will love her. After all, who doesn't?"  
  
Although the words did manage to help her ingrained doubts she couldn't help but notice how he worded his answer and felt her heart dread her daughter's coming of age, for she wished her daughter to be loved for who she was and not what she was.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later that night, to a country to the south, sat a young boy sitting on a small bed surrounded by a canopy of sheer material wondering over all that he had heard that day. Sitting on his bed, staring out into the night sky he couldn't help but think about it.  
  
The Priestess of Suzaku, a girl from another world. Maybe she will cure this loneliness I feel. Maybe she will love me for me and not just as the next Emperor, he thought.  
  
Earlier that day he had heard his mother's advisors discussing his mark, the kanji for 'Star' that appeared on the left side of his neck earlier that day when he was training with his sword. His mother's advisors immediately came to her when she was discussing the countries issues and explained about the Priestess. Having overheard he headed to his room to think it over.  
  
Although he was only five years old he understood more than most, as he was from the cradle raised to be the perfect Prince to become the perfect Emperor. He had listened when his mother consented to ally them with Sailo through a marriage, his marriage. To marry a Princess from that land to strengthen the bond in case of any troubles that might take Konan later on. His whole mind protested. He didn't want to marry someone he didn't love, as he had learned his mother and father had. He wanted to be loved for himself, not for his station in life and with that he fell asleep hoping that once he met the Priestess of Suzaku she would love him the way he knew he would love her.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In Kutou, a man with a dark purpose sat alone in a dark chamber of the Emperor's Palace and thought over what he had known. That Sailo would ally themselves with Konan. He scuffed at the weak country, which prided themselves on being neutral to do something of this magnitude. He knew it wouldn't come to be, he would be certain to help make sure it didn't. Out of the corner of his eye he took in the golden head of the Emperor's latest toy, a young boy by the name of Nakago, and a wicked smirk came over his face at how best to use the boy.  
  
~ * ~  
  
It was two days later before the starting of a great plan began with the General of Kutou demanding that Sailo surrender to them or risk war. Mayumi was afraid of this, for they had learned months ago that Kutou had once again set out to dominate and sat in the solar room, made entirely of glass praying on her knees to the god Byakko for a reason for all of this and a strange gold light filled the room. Mayumi felt warm all over, opening her eyes she stared into those golden ones of the great White Tiger God.  
  
"If you wish to save the Princess you must take her away, back to the land of which you came."  
  
Amazement showed on the young Empress's face.  
  
"I cannot. When I came here I swore I would never return to my world. How can I? The scroll is gone and without it I can not go back."  
  
The White Tiger stared at her and his eyes seemed to see into her soul.  
  
"You are all that is good, Mayumi. You did not mean to harm or hurt either of the Princes of Hokkan when you came here, falling in love with Zhuang who would never love another which was why it was allowed for you to stay here in this world as Dinh will not have the heir this land needs. For the good of the future of this land you must return to the land of which you came, taking the girl child with you. For it is written in the stars that in order for any of you to survive you must leave your son and husband behind, never to see them again."  
  
"No!! I can not do that, I will not live without Zhuang and I will not leave my son!"  
  
The White Tiger's eyes drew in more light and a hidden fire burned in them lighting the room the colors of red and gold.  
  
"Do not question the will of the Stars!! Zhuang will disappear this very night and your son must live in the land south of here. It is preordained and you can not fight it."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?! I can not bare it!!" Mayumi wept.  
  
The god faded out to the white sunlight of the day and she only put her hands to her face.  
  
"How can I? Leave this land I love and the people I love more than anything to a fate that I cannot stop. Why?" she sobbed into her hands.  
  
"Your majesty! Kutou has raised an army at our gates demanding to be let in." Came one of the handmaidens to the Empress.  
  
Standing up and wiping the tears from her eyes, Mayumi only nodded.  
  
"Tell the Emperor that I will be with him." Her true meaning lost on the girl.  
  
Without another word, she walked out to the nursery where her two children played. Her young son, with her hair and his father's eyes only glanced up at her from playing with his sister. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Akihiro watching them.  
  
"Come, Satoru and bring Kamaria. We have to take a trip right now."  
  
"But Mother.."  
  
"Please do not question me, Satoru. Come now!"  
  
Sensing something that his mother was hiding but would not tell him four- year-old Satoru grabbed his two-year-old sister's hand and followed their mother.  
  
As Mayumi got them into one of the carriages, she only blew a kiss to her husband.  
  
"I will love you always, Zhuang. Please take care, my love."  
  
Closing the carriage and taking the three royals out the back of the palace, fate told the Emperor inside that he would not live to see them again as if the Great God had whispered it to him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Making their way to the peaceful land of Konan, it came to Mayumi's mind that her husband's half-brother by the dowager Empress lived in the village of Hakukou in Jusou-ken. As they came to the village and to the door of her husband's other brother, Mayumi climbed out and the door opened to the cottage where he lived.  
  
"Mayumi! What are you.."  
  
Seeing the tears in her eyes, and the sleeping Satoru in her arms she handed him to her brother-in-law's wife, who smiled sadly at her.  
  
"Please watch over my precious son, he will need your strength to go on and to not remember me nor his destiny as the Prince until the time comes," Mayumi felt Byakko's power go into her hand as she touched her lips to her son's forehead that caused a symbol to appear belonging to this land's own god, Suzaku, "live in peace my Tamahome." She knew he would not remember her nor his life in Sailo and wept inside.  
  
Coming back to the carriage she saw Akihito's head peeking out of the basket attached to the carriage and bowed her head.  
  
With that she got into the carriage where a sleepy Kamaria looked at her mother with innocent eyes.  
  
"Mama, where is brother?"  
  
Mayumi only smiled at her daughter, swallowing back tears.  
  
"Satoru is visiting relatives, my daughter. You will see him again."  
  
Satisfied with the answer the trusting girl fell asleep against her mother. Mayumi felt the power of Byakko come around the carriage and they disappeared, leaving a very spooked driver and horse behind to stare at the empty space behind him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Kutou did attack Sailo that day but with the strength of Byakko behind them they defeated the enemy and sent them back to Kutou. The Emperor, unfortunately, was struck down on the battlefield and called out time after time for his wife. The counselors knew nothing of her whereabouts but tried to comfort him. Before the Emperor died, he gave a written statement to send to Konan and died shortly afterwards.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Emperor of Kutou was outraged to find out several legions of his troops had gone out and openly attacked Sailo without his knowledge. He called for his General, a man with a dark history, and asked why he was not told of this.  
  
"Your Highness, it has come to my attention that we had to act quickly. Sailo has had a daughter in their midst of the Royal family for nearly two years and she is said to be the prophecy."  
  
The Emperor was astonished to hear this. He had not been told that a girl child had been born to Sailo and shuttered to think of what she might be capable of if she had lived. He eyed his General, the violet-storm eyes met his, and asked out loud the question of her existence.  
  
"Is the girl dead?"  
  
"Sire, we could not find her but with all the bodies and the Emperor of Sailo's death," the General relished stating that fact, "we find it hard to believe that she is alive."  
  
The Emperor nodded.  
  
"Go then but inform me next time when a campaign is launched. I do not want to stir any more trouble for the time being."  
  
Bowing the General answered, "Of course, sire."  
  
Taking his leave the General passed by soldiers and made it to his quarters where Nakago, who had accompanied him and a small red headed girl sat on the foot of his bed.  
  
"Nakago, make sure Makiko is kept out of sight from the Emperor, understood?"  
  
The boy nodded, blue eyes void of any emotion or feeling.  
  
"Good, now leave me."  
  
Nakago picked up the little girl and left the room. As the General took off his mask, he glanced into his reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. Dinh, former Prince of Sailo, gave a mocking smile to his mirror image.  
  
"Just wait, brother, with your death only comes the beginning."  
  
~ * ~  
  
More to come.  
  
AN2: I had started this quite a while ago under my other pen name, Scandalous Behavior, but decided to take it down and restart it again. I put some more added information into it and hopefully this will get you ready for the chapters to come with all your favorite characters being tied into another adventure together.  
  
~January 1, 2003~ 


End file.
